The Perfect Romance
by Aminako
Summary: (AU, 1x2) Duo dreams of the perfect partner, because reality is just... not so great. Funny how things change when reality catches up with the fantasy. Part 1 of 2


Title: The Perfect Romance

Author: Aminako

Pairing: 1x2, 1/R

Warnings: It's YAOI people! Don't like, don't read! This is an AU fic, so a little OOC occurs. Dare I say Duo's a little too sarcastic? And oh yeah, Relena is a bitch.

Notes: Wow! Haven't written anything in a looooooong time! -looks at last fic posting- Hmm almost a year. I guess school's just too much for me -sigh- I hope you enjoy this though 

I didn't edit this by the by. Maybe I'll revise it when I have time. So please forgive me for any mistakes. 

Disclaimer: Only gonna say this once. I don't own GW.

============================================================================

It starts with the meeting.

The scene was set. The atmosphere was perfect. It was a little past one in the morning, and the club was hopping. Bodies were pressed together from all sides, sweat-slicked skin sliding against one another, perfuming the air with the heavy scent of primal desires. 

And there he was, man of my dreams. My oh-so-tall-dark-and-handsome, standing there like a glowing beacon shining a path to guide me to his heart. As I watched him, all the chaos around him seems to melt away. 

Then it was just he and I, I and he. 

It felt as if all time stood still, the whole world holding its breath as I glided up to him slowly, shyly, lovingly. I reach out, brushing my fingertips gently over his perfect cheekbones. He rewards me with this beautiful smile, triggering a rush of emotions so sweet that I was sure I would have died right that instant. Of course I would've died a happy man, a corpse with one of those dopey smiles permanently plastered on his frozen face.

On second thought, that's too creepy.

I leaned forward, careful as to not bump my nose into his eye or something equally embarrassing. I felt our breath mingle the second before I pressed my lips against his. The gesture was pure and innocent and I grew bolder as I felt his lips parting against mine. I breathed out the breath I had been holding, ready to give him the best French kiss of his life when--

"Mr. Maxwell, please get back to work."

Wait a minute! "Wha . . .?"

Suddenly I was roughly grasped by the shoulder from behind and shaken cruelly back into my chair, my desk, my work . . . and worst of all, my _boss._

I found myself staring idiotically into the depths of the woman's gray glare. I've noted long ago that those eyes would've been beautiful if they weren't so cold all the time, nor so angry. My hands tightened on the arms of my computer chair as I fought to think of an excuse. "Hi Ms. Delia! I was just . . . uh . . . . . " Shit shit shit . . .

"Daydreaming again?" her voice was as cold as her eyes, one finely penciled eyebrow raised as if scolding a child. I felt my skin break out in a cold sweat as she continued to talk in her tight, almost monotone, voice. "I clearly remember myself giving you a speech on how work is to be accurately and efficiently done in this company. I do believe that daydreaming was not on that particular list of ways to be productive." 

I seem to vaguely remember my high school math teacher giving me a speech that mirrored this one. In the same tone of voice that continually reminded me just who was in the power seat. The same kind of tone that had me shut my mouth and kept it shut. I hated her then.

And I hate her clone now.

"This is the third time I've had to remind you to get back to work, therefore it has already been three strikes Mr. Maxwell."

Already? Crap.

"And this company do not have places for slackers, not even smart ones like you."

Okay, she just called me smart. Maybe I'm not in so much trouble after all.

"However being smart is not everything. And smart underachievers are still nothing but a waste of company resources."

Ouch. Here it comes.

"I sincerely apologize when I say . . . "

I'm _so _fired.

"You're fired."

Ditto.

Somehow I managed remain calm and composed when the Bitch Queen (as I now dubbed her) finished delivering one of the most insulting verbal thrashings I've ever had the displeasure of receiving. The talk had kept my mouth shut miraculously well as I immediately got up and gave her, what I hoped, was a withering look, and started to organize my things. 

She gave me a disapproving glare before turning away. But only to come back with an empty box, throwing it at me feet and giving me a stiff "Hope you are more successful in your future career endeavors." Before leaving for real. 

Damn. Just like when I failed math that one fucking year.

Ch'! Who cares about banking anyway? I mean I'm only 20. I'm still young and got a whole life ahead of me to live. Although, I must admit that my habit of wondering off to La La Land was starting to cost me my jobs . . . the last three anyway.

I sat down on the green park bench with a heavy sigh, resting an arm atop the box that held the sparse things I had hanging around my cubical. There was nothing personal in there. I haven't been at that particular job long enough to fill my little square of hell with pictures or smart-ass office jokes clipped out from the Sunday paper's 'Comics' section. So what? I like to bring a little normalcy into my life, trying to be like everyone else even if I don't act it, or exactly look it.

I guess you can say I'm just your average violet-eyed, longhaired, homosexual American citizen.

Talk to my best friend/ roommate and he'll tell you about all the many flaws I have. That is, if you can get him to talk at all. Speaking of which . . .

I glanced at my watch quickly.

7:30

Shit. I promised the pain-in-the-ass that I would be at his big-shot girlfriend's photo-shoot with some prissy teen magazine fifteen minutes ago. He's going to skin me alive for leaving him alone and feeling awkward. Jeez, if the guy weren't so antisocial then maybe he wouldn't need to always drag me off to all these stupid places.

Heh. But I guess I can't blame everything on him since I wasn't exactly resisting much when I was bring dragged, no matter how boring, or how chaotic things may get. This proves just how pathetic I am. Some days I'm surprised that he hasn't yet told me to wag my tail or roll over.

Woof woof

I ran to the apartment to change out of my work clothes, quickly throwing on a pair of well-worn jeans and a loose-fitting black sweater before grabbing my keys and hopping out the door.

"Where the hell have you been?" Heero's tone was unusually icy, even for him. It wiped the smile right off my face, forcing me to swallow the cheerful "Hey" and opted to instead think of a plausible excuse that didn't revolve around the fact that I had just been fired _again_. The last thing I want is his snooty girlfriend, a.k.a. the glamorous Relena Peacecraft to start gloating about how she was so rich and how I was such a loser.

I'm bitter. So sue me. I just don't know why he's still dating her or how he could possibly stand her. At first I thought he had just got on with her because she was popular, pretty, and had a giant wallet. But I later reminded myself that the Heero Yuy I know wasn't shallow like that. I mean, for all I knew at the time, Relena could have been a very nice girl, although somewhat spoiled. When we all graduated, however, she became involved in politics. Her natural political abilities quickly won her fame, and she was considered to be an idol among many of today's youths (God knows why). But as I heard more about her the more I was no longer able delude myself into thinking that she was _just_ the 'girl next door'. 

On top of that she never liked me much anyway. She was never quite happy with the fact that a queer was best friends with her boyfriend. 

Excuse me Ms. Get-a-clue, but if I _wanted_ your boyfriend he'd have been mine way before you even got a chance to lay your slimy hands on him, gay or not. Yeah, I have my random outbursts of bitchiness too.

"Oh, it's you . . . hello Duo."

I turned my head slightly to look at the girl in question. Her blonde hair trailed gracefully behind her as she approached, stopping just beside the sulking Heero to wrap an arm possessively around one of his own. My eyes narrowed dangerously. Just what was she trying to prove?

"Hello Relena." The corner of my mouth twitched upwards slightly, for the sake of courtesy.

"You still haven't told me why you were late." I turned my attention back to Heero. He suddenly seemed that much grumpier.

"Jeez Yuy, who shoved a stick up _your_ ass?" Screw the excuses, I'm in no mood to be someone's emotional punching back at the moment. "I have more important things to do than to baby-sit you, you know?"

Heero scowled, but remained silent. However Relena burst out. "How dare you speak that way to him? What kind of friend are you?"

I was smart enough to ignore her for fear of strangling her with my bare hands.

"Sorry, I didn't really mean that." I ran a hand through my bangs and sighed, "Look man, it's just been a really bad day, the last thing I wanna see is that glare of yours." I smirked, "And believe it or not, no matter how pretty you are, the glare still doesn't suit you." Haha, funny . . . 

I watched as Heero's visibly tense demeanor finally relaxed. He stood there with his spine slightly bent forwards as if he was the coolest person on the planet with not a care in the world. His shirt was a bit rumpled as usual, as if he had slept in it the night before. And his baggy jeans, with that stupid wallet chain (for safety he says), made him look absolutely nothing like the uptight, self-absorbed, computer prodigy that he is. Oh how looks can deceive. But it sure made him look hot as hell.

What? I never said I didn't find him attractive!

But get your heads out of the gutter people! There's nothing like that between us. Friendships lasts much longer than romantic relationships. And I had spent too much time befriending him in the first place to let it all go to waste. Besides, I'm pretty sure he didn't swing that way.

Heero shook his head slightly and looked at me with a small sparkle in those fathomless blue eyes that I have learned to interpret as his subtle way of showing amusement. It's things like this that reminds me he's not as cold as people may think. I grinned in my usual sly way to say that everything was cool between us.

And for a sweet sweet moment I forgot about the pink-clad leech still attached to his arm. Damn it.

"Ahem! I think the photographer is calling _dear_." I could see her greedy little fingers tighten around Heero's biceps. She was looking at me like I was serious competition. What does she have against me anyway? I never did anything to her! Geez, hasn't she ever heard of the term 'friendship'?

"OK, so go." Heero said nonchalantly, hands in his pants pockets, refusing to budge as she pulled on his arm. "I'm not a part of this shoot."

It was a statement. Relena seems pissed off.

"Fine! I will! Since you hate being here, with _me_, so much then leave! Go with your little _pal_!" With that she stomped towards the slightly flustered photographer who had tried to not listen in on the conversation.

I noticed that Heero didn't even twitch as she walked off though. His was as calm as a lake, looking as if nothing would faze him, not even if the roof caved in right at this moment. I also noticed that he was looking at me strangely. Not that it was an obvious expression or anything. In fact if I were just standing a few steps farther back I wouldn't have been able to see it. He looks as if he was seeing right through me, right into my skull, picking apart my brain in order to fish our my deepest darkest secrets. 

I suddenly feel awkward, naked, like in one of those horribly embarrassing dreams. Why can't he quit looking at me like that? Do I have a hole on my forehead or something?

I shift nervously under his intense, and rather un-called, scrutiny. Silence reigns.

"Uh, why don't we grab a bite to eat Heero?" I managed to blurt out. "I feel like I can eat a horse!"

"Sure Duo, I'm a little hungry too." That look is gone.

But is it just me, or did his voice take on a more menacing tone?

Do I ask too many questions?

I thought so.

============================================================================

Oooh... Wonder what's gonna happen now? -snicker- 

To find out, tune in next time to watch the drama that is AU Duo's life!

And as for me, I think I'll take a lil' nap now... 


End file.
